Field
This disclosure relates to the field of sinusoid detection.
Description of the Related Art
The detection of sinusoidal signal components is a problem of great importance in signal and image processing. Oftentimes, the sinusoidal components that are present in a signal are disguised by noise, making it difficult to detect them. There is thus a need for improved techniques for detecting sinusoidal signal components in signals corrupted by noise.